


Banging Birthday Week: Day One

by Lupo (LupoLight)



Series: Banging Birthday Week: Gavin Edition [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Consentacles, Fucking Machines, Lingerie, M/M, Messy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suspension, Tentacles, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/pseuds/Lupo
Summary: Welcome to my Banging Birthday Week: Gavin Edition!Each day, three or more prompts, all Gavin ships. Someone's getting wrecked. And yes, the name is a pun.Each chapter is tagged with the prompts, and the tags apply to the whole thing.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Banging Birthday Week: Gavin Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017367
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. Reed900 - Suspension/Handjobs/(Messy)

**Author's Note:**

> AND IT BEGINS.
> 
> I've been excited for this. Consider it my gift to myself, since my birthday is on one of these days. Like the description says, each chapter is tagged for what to expect, and if I need to add more tags let me know!
> 
> These were kinktober prompts so some of them are out there. But I hope you guys have as much fun as I did writing all these.
> 
> Let the week begin!

He felt like a mess.

A wonderful mess, but a mess nonetheless. His synthskin had retracted where neon blue rope held around his waist and joints. He was glad he wasn’t human, circulation would’ve cut off an hour ago, but the position was getting annoying. For the simple fact he couldn’t move at  _ all _ , even as a hand stroked him slowly. 

Looking down revealed a mix of his own release, Gavin’s, and some blue blood, from where he bit his own lip open on accident. He could feel more cum cooling on his back, the inside of his thighs, and the amount of lube Gavin had used—he wasn’t aware enough to calculate if it was a whole bottle or not, but he could guess it had to be close to that.

  
  


“Gavin, come  _ on _ .” The hand was even messy, and he wasn’t sure with what. Or if he cared. “More, more love please!” Recognizing the deep chuckle as patronizing, he tried, again, to struggle. But the rig was sturdy, Nines remembered looking impressed when Gavin introduced him to this.

_ “I got something special for our anniversary. You trust me right?” _ And Nines did, he trusted him immensely, he wouldn’t let anyone else control him like this. He was also going to kill his boyfriend if he didn’t get him off these ropes or off in general. “Struggle all you want beautiful, I still got another twenty minutes of this before you get down.”

He felt Gavin’s length rest on top of his ass, his legs left open for access whenever the other wanted it, but there was nothing else. He couldn’t push back, he just had to growl in frustration as Gavin’s thumb pressed into his slit.

  
  


His other hand joined in teasing Nines, reaching up and grabbing Nines’ hair, yanking hard enough to warn of damage but not hard enough to actually do so, and Nines groaned. Then Gavin’s hips started rocking, sliding between his cheeks with more lube, or maybe something else Nines—didn’t know anymore, being smeared as he did so.

Nines licked his lips before soft little  _ ‘yes’ _ s left him, and Gavin’s hand sped up along with his hips. “Look at how filthy you are Nines. Just for me… So handsome and perfect for me.” Fingers gripped and tugged his head back just a bit as Nines felt a body lean over his.

Warm breath ghosted his ear, a tongue chasing it and Nines whined. “Why don’t you scream for me, and maybe I’ll let you go?” Nodding as best he could with his head in Gavin’s grip, a few more pumps and Nines let his mouth hang open.

  
  


He tried to scream, letting the start of it out but it still cut off as the tension fully snapped, letting his body hang again. Moments later he felt something hit his back with a drawn-out groan, and all the touch moved away. Keeping his eyes closed, he heard footsteps circle to the front of him.

Then a hand tilted his chin up, and he opened his eyes just in time for Gavin to kiss him. It was lazy, slow, the result of hours of play finally, hopefully, wearing down. “Happy anniversary babe,” he heard Gavin say when they pulled back. Nines smiled to him, letting out a sigh as he felt two hands rub at his scalp.

“Happy anniversary love.”


	2. Convin - Lingerie/Fucking Machine

He begged him to stay. It was their fucking day off, the only one they got together in the last two months. But no, Connor dragged himself out of the bed, throwing all of Gavin’s plans out the fucking window with a single sentence. “They’re calling me in today.”

“What—no—tell them to fuck off. It’s your day off.”

“ _ Gavin _ —you know I can’t just tell them to fuck off. I need to go in, it’s a case that requires immediate forensic results and-”

“And there’s other androids who can handle it—Sixty’s there isn’t he?”

“He’s busy with Allen, and since  _ you’re _ off, Nines is off too. Gavin, it will only be a couple hours, then I’ll be home again.”

  
  


Finally letting go, Gavin glared as Connor got dressed. “And what if I had plans?”

“We can do them afterwards still.” Gavin bit back the childish ‘ _ no we can’t _ ’ that would’ve given away his idea, then blinked.

He eyed the closet, their newest toy giving Gavin more ideas. “Sure we can…” He was pretty sure this would work, but just to make sure, he tugged on the other’s pants, pulling him to the bed. “Are you at least still synced to the cameras and stuff in here? So I don’t feel so damn lonely.”

Connor pet through his hair, and he watched the blue on his temple blink three times. “I’m synced to everything in this house that I’ve synced to before, there, do you feel less lonely now?”

“Much… Hurry home, alright?”

“Of course.” They shared a kiss, and Gavin waited before moving.

  
  


He was going to make Connor regret leaving today. He  got up , going for his original surprise. Connor had expressed, after the one party, that he loved the idea of Gavin being in some cute lingerie set. It was just an innocent gag gift that he tried on, Tina laughing as she took a picture and handed Gavin his rightfully earned bet money. But Gavin took the comment to heart, getting showered before pulling on a set of black stockings, little cat ears on them with stitched faces on the hem in white. Then there were the panties, matching the stockings with drawstrings on the side.

It wasn’t easy to fit in them, they were not meant for his demographic, but he did manage it after a moment. The collar was much easier, just a strip of fabric with a pretty bell, that had matching strips of frilly fabric for on his wrists. Then the last piece was the hardest. He had to be careful not to fucking tear the damn fabric as he settled it over his chest. A black cat keyhole lingerie top, the definition of his chest clear to see, as he tied off the strings at the top.

He looked over himself, feeling way more  _ restrained _ than delicate, ever aware of the wrong move tearing this top or these stockings. He grinned though, knowing Connor would like it.

  
  


Then he went to the closet, pulling out their newest toy. The sybian laid, perfectly cleaned, in its own box, with an actual android attachment that he knew Connor was synced to from its last use. He set it on the bed, after stripping the blankets off it, and plugged it in, knowing the minute he did Connor would be able to feel it come online. He grabbed his phone and the lube, setting his phone on the bed as he just nudged the panties aside to prep himself.

As predicted, the text came in from Connor a couple minutes later. [ _ Did you plug something in? I’ve received a bluetooth connection notice. _ ] Gavin grinned, his free hand tracing up and down the attachment. The response was immediate. [ _ Gavin, what are you doing. _ ]

  
  


He could only laugh, knowing Connor would be checking the camera by now. Barely prepped enough for this, knowing it would be tight, he sunk down in one burning go, gasping as he did so. The immediate [ _!!! _ ] was so worth it, especially as he turned the sybian on, letting it fuck into him slowly. He had one last thing to slip on, a silicone ring over his dick so the fun wouldn’t end too soon.

After all, this was to torture Connor more than anything else. [ _ Gavin Roman Reed—get off that machine right now! _ ]

[ _ I’m at a crime scene! _ ]

[ _ Why can’t I see you. _ ]

[ _ Gavin! Answer! _ ]

  
  


He grinned at the last one, practically hearing the impatience as he leaned forward, a low cry leaving him to pick up the phone. [ _ Get home soon or my plans for today might get a little dirty. _ ]

He wouldn’t of course, but he needed the threat there. And he needed Connor here. He turned on the vibration feature, letting out a loud shout, glad he shut the door already. “Oh  _ fuck! _ Connor, Connor…” He knew the camera, while covered, would capture every sound.

And then the vibrations kicked up, as well as the speed, Connor finally figuring out which sync that was and ramping them both up. He wailed as the machine nailed him, not moving away but taking it fully. It wasn’t like Connor, who would hold and bite, aim for the right spot and drag it out in the perfect way. It was unrelenting, moving consistently, and Gavin had to shift himself to get it where he needed.

  
  


Once he did he was shameless, rubbing himself through the lingerie while the other hand gripped the bed. It felt like this continued for  _ hours _ , drool running down the corner of his mouth as the intensity strengthened and lowered. He knew what Connor was  _ trying _ to do, bring him through many, repeated, orgasms, but the ring kept him blocked and  _ desperate _ . When it was slower, the pace Gavin set it at, he checked the messages.

[ _ Dirty little kitten, I’m going to make you scream. _ ]

[ _ Feeling good? I’m in the car right now, taking care of the problem you caused. _ ]

[ _ How many rounds are you lasting? _ ]

[ _ Gavin? _ ]

[ _ Ra9 you have a ring on don’t you. _ ]

  
  


Gavin smirked, seeing it was over ten minutes ago. [ _ I want the real thing baby. Come home already and see your surprise. _ ] Surprisingly, there was no response to that, so Gavin turned up the settings himself, huffing impatiently as he started to move on the toy, matching the rhythm. His legs shook immediately, and he could see the dark spot staining the fabric, but he knew it would be worth it.

Then the door opened, nearly slamming as Connor stood in the frame. He looked a right  _ mess _ . Not that anyone besides those closest could tell, but it was the few hairs out of place, the light blue on his face, the wrinkles in his shirt, and the way his tie was loose and nearly undone.

“You are in— _ so much trouble _ .” Connor’s voice even sounded rough, and Gavin looked to his hand noticing the skin layer retracted from teeth marks. Gavin grinned and notched the machine to the highest setting, back arching and presenting everything against the straining fabric. He let out a loud moan, and immediately everything was switched off, leaving him feeling hollow despite grinding back on the toy.

  
  


“Told you to stay home, didn’t I?” he said, voice breathless as swallowed. Connor crossed the room, and he loved the hungry look in the other’s eyes. Even as his hair was grabbed, forcing him up and off the toy into a kiss. Not that Connor stayed rough for long, slowly sinking him back down.

“You did. I’m sorry Gavin.” Connor moved down his neck, quickly undoing the collar that was in the way in favor of making new marks there.

“Just take care of me now—it’s been such a long day baby.” He chuckled at the little growl against his neck, and then the toy suddenly turned on. Connor moved back, undressing while searching for something. He came back with handcuffs, binding Gavin’s hands behind his back.

  
  


“Oh, I bet. But you aren’t escaping punishment. Color?” Gavin keened, Connor’s shirt aimed for the basket along with his pants.

“Blue—blue angel please.” He bucked against the toy, feeling again the pressure blocked by the ring. Connor shut him up with another kiss before moving him and the sybian back a bit.

“Would be a waste to take all this off… No, I think—My kitten’s been using a toy all day. It’s my turn now.” Connor moved the panties down, freeing him from the fabric prison and exposing how close he was. But he didn’t take the ring off, getting a whine from Gavin.

Instead, Gavin had to watch as Connor threw aside his last piece of clothing and lined him up. “Be a good little kitten and get me off again, and then I’ll let you come.” Gavin nodded, immediately leaning forward to kiss and suck at his chest.

  
  


Then Connor sunk down, taking Gavin’s length in one easy motion as the toy turned to both its highest settings. Gavin’s mind was fucking  _ gone _ , pushing up into the heat and down in a desperate rhythm as teeth more held onto his shoulder than anything else. Connor’s hands held onto his shoulders, helping him move on Gavin’s length, every so often catching on the ring with soft moans leaving him.

Connor didn’t last very long, sinking down as Gavin still moved his hips up, chasing his own release he couldn’t reach. He whined when the other pulled away, so close to begging for the ring to come off. “Good boy,” came the soft praise, and Connor reached down, unhooking the ring. One one tug Gavin blacked out, only aware that he screamed and something torn as he threw his back in the furthest curve he could. The sybian turned off and Gavin remained shaking, hours—hour?—of stimulation leaving his whole body tingling with some wonderful kind of numbness.

  
  


He was pretty sure he drifted, cause when his eyes opened again, the sybian was nowhere to be found and wipes were cleaning him off gently. “Bathroom?”

“Pl-” he hacked, just shaking his head and an arm wrapped around him, helping him into the bathroom so he could take care of himself there. Connor then helped him into the shower, and Gavin was finally aware enough to steal a kiss.

“Next time,” his voice was fucked but it was pleasant, “that’ll be  _ you _ I ride for that long. If you fucking stay home.”

“I get it, I get it—next day off, we’re both staying home. Love you.”

“Love you too.”


	3. Hankvin - Tentacles(Consentacles)

“ _ Phck! _ ”

It was a beautiful day, but Gavin was having  _ none _ of it, darting between larger rocks as he avoided several sharks he pissed off. He couldn’t help it. Some of the girls in his shoal were obviously not into the fucks, so he challenged them.

Being smaller and faster, he was able to weave through waves and crevices, drawing the sharks far enough away even Gavin couldn’t make out the scent of his home. Which would be a problem if he didn’t get caught. He spotted an opening of a smaller crevice and shoved into it, rubbing along the walls to mask his scent. It wouldn’t hide him color wise that well, vibrant purple and yellow nearly glowing when light hit his tail, but it was the best he had.

His heart was racing, but eventually, both sharks swam past. Fuck they were  _ good _ looking too. Gavin watched them look around, one was scruffy looking, red crystals from the ocean floor around his neck. The other was bright, white teeth around his neck, scarred from fights, with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He heard the scruffy one yell for  _ ‘Daniel look!’ _ before they both swam away.

  
  


He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, sinking down into the cave. Now was the fun part of recalling his steps while trying not to stand out. The smart thing would be to wait a couple hours, but he was impatient. As he went to leave, he jumped, seeing them move past again and darting further into the cave.

Patrolling. Chasing his scent. He was  _ fucked _ if he left now. He looked deeper into the cave, noticing it tunneled, and then to the mouth. Two options and only one would let him survive, so he went further in.

  
  


Every so often lights shown on him, bathing the walls in purple and yellow hue before darkening again. He traveled for a while before he came to a new area he didn’t recognize. It had some smoothed rocks, lots of grass, and tons of small fish huddled around. Even some of the ones his own tail was colored after, Gavin grabbing one to examine it.

He yelped as a tendril wrapped around him and pulled him into cover, about to fight as a large hand covered his mouth. “ _ Shut the fuck up, _ ” was hissed out, and several tentacles wrapped around him, pulling him under the ledge of a rock. For a moment he felt a body press against his, and then there was darkness.

He heard two voices that were all too familiar close by and swallowed, pressing into the body and getting a hum in return. But then a third voice, low and demanding, vibrated through the waters as he spoke. “Leave my territory, or you’ll find out what life is like without a tail fin.”

  
  


Then another two voices joined it and Gavin felt fear settle in his guts. Even as tentacles slid over him, in an attempt to soothe him, he felt his blood drop and tail go limp, a prey response. “We’ll kick your asses, and no one will ever find the bodies.”

“Please leave for your own safety?” The sounds of Daniel and the other shark cursing were relieving, especially as they got more distant. However, he felt someone get closer and whimpered in the hold as the third voice spoke up again.

“Problem’s taken care of Hank. Continue about your day.” 

Finally, the voice holding him spoke again, right behind his ear, and  _ fuck _ if this guy didn’t sound good at least. “Thanks, Connor, feel free to grab some fish before you go.” There was a happy  _ ‘thank you!’ _ before the octopus—Hank—pulled him out of the ledge he was hidden under. Four tentacles wrapped around Gavin still, one along his middle and the three other’s trapping his tail, but the man pulled back, giving him some breathing room.

  
  


Gavin watched as skin returned to its normal shade, Hank’s tentacles becoming a stony grey with white circles in seconds. His longer hair framed his bearded face, and despite the pudge of a man that ate well, he still had some  _ serious _ muscle definition. Gavin licked his lips, and the man chuckled. “Well, no one’s looked at me like that in a while, but introductions first.”

Right. Fuck. Gavin went red, fins fluffing out at that. “Sorry—don’t get to see many guys that I don’t have to fight off.”

“Gramma, right? Aren’t you always surrounded by chicks? Seems like the life.”

“Hah! Surrounded constantly by twenty-something blondes who always want to braid coral in my hair and dress me up non-fucking-stop. It’s a real blast…”

  
  


He was carried back into the cave, into a branched off section where light filtered in through the top and soft green grass embedded into the floor. “My name’s Hank, and you didn’t see them, but those were my kids out there.”

“You’re hitched with someone?” He didn’t mean to sound dejected, but he must’ve, as the man’s grin got wider as he laughed.

“Hell no, I found them—it’s a long fucking story. What about you? You got a name or reason why were you being chased all around by some punks?”

Gavin’s fins flared, his eyes to the side as he bristled at the memory. “My name’s Gavin, and they were giving some of the girls in my shoal shit. As the guy, I chased them away—and well, they started chasing me. I’m… I’m hoping Elijah is with them now…” He felt terrible for leaving his brother to watch over the shoal, but he wouldn’t just let the girls deal with sharks alone.

  
  


“Brave little one aren’t you.” Gavin felt the tentacles shift, four now rubbing along his sides. “Surrounded by all girls and yet… You’re still reacting like this to little old me?”

“Little my  _ ass _ , you’re what, six foot of muscle? And yeah, I’m—not into chicks. Especially not other grammas, they’re nice but—too nice.”

Hank hummed, and then two tentacles slid behind Gavin’s back, pulling him close. “You don’t like  _ nice? _ ” Anyone else it would’ve sounded like a threat. Hell, Hank still could be a threat. Right now though, running off adrenaline and how one tentacle seemed to suction right over his slit, he really didn’t care.

“Are you offering to be rough with me,  _ Hank _ ?”

  
  


Hands roamed up his chest and he got his answer in two tugging hands over his nipples, getting a loud cry from him. “A pretty little thing like you? Oh, I’ll make you scream. You got any warning signs for me or-”

“Red to stop, otherwise keep fucking going.” Gavin moved his hands up, tangling in the man’s hair and bringing him down for a kiss. He felt a grin before two limbs moved off his sides and wrapped around his wrists, suddenly pinning him down. Another wrapped all over the bottom of his tail, suctioning to it and keeping him pinned in place. It was unnecessary for a fourth one to wrap around his waist, moving off his slit now that it had opened up, but it did, and he couldn’t move an inch.

Like  _ hell _ could anyone from his shoal give him this. He groaned into the kiss as hands moved off his chest, replaced by two tentacles. One teased and pushed his pec and nipple around on the left side, while the other suctioned over his right, letting the cups attach up to his collarbone. When Hank finally pulled away, Gavin could see all the tentacles were now a dark grey, little specks of color all over them.

  
  


“Look at you, all trapped and so beautiful. You ever do this before?” Gavin shook his head before he corrected himself.

“With a girl—but—I couldn’t-” He went red, turning his head, but a hand made him face forward.

“Don’t be embarrassed. I’ll definitely make sure you enjoy this.” Hank’s smirk had heat rolling through him, and it made his hips cant upwards, the tip of his dick poking out of his slit now.

“So fucking eager…” At the octopus's low murmur, Gavin rolled his head back, and one tentacle wrapped around his neck, holding his head like that. Then it squeezed just a bit.

  
  


“Oh  _ fuck! _ ” He gasped out, letting his eyes close as the fins that weren’t trapped flared out in response. Enough light hit his scales that the cave took on a golden hue, and he heard Hank mumble something. It was lost to him though as a hand got his length out completely, stroking him slowly. “Yes, yes, Hank that—I can’t move—oh  _ fuck me… _ ”

“Plan to. Now be quiet before I stuff your mouth.” A harsh pull on his chest got him to whimper, hearing the pop of a suction cup lifting off his skin. Hank’s other hand was holding his side, moving from that to feeling his stomach twitch with every attempt to move. Gavin thought that was all he had to worry about, but two tentacles slithered over his body now.

“Part of me wants to shove three inside you, split you open, ruin you for anyone else. Then you’ll keep coming back to me, won’t you? Another part wants to make you fall apart with just one, maybe stuff your mouth with one of these anyways.” He couldn’t see Hank lean in, so he wasn’t prepared for the harsh bite as a tentacle started to open him up more.

  
  


He cried out loudly, the moan bouncing off the walls of the cave as he struggled, pushing Hank’s teeth in further. He wasn’t even worried when the scent of blood hit the water, a tongue lapping at the wounds before a tentacle covered it. “Decision made. I’ll go easy on you,  _ this time _ . Now open wide.” He was feeling almost like he was floating at this point, completely helpless and it felt fucking  _ amazing. _

He listened, opening his mouth and letting the last tentacle slip in. It was somewhat weird, a little colder than he expected, and it filled his mouth completely. When he teasingly pressed his teeth down, the tentacle wrapped around his neck tightened and Hank growled.

“Don’t try it punk. I bit you once I’ll do it again.” Gavin nodded quickly and the pressure eased. He licked as best he could, circling around a cup with his tongue. “Apology accepted. Now, I still want to hear you, even though you look pretty like this. So be loud enough for me, alright?” While it was phrased as a question, the tightness in his chest knew it was absolutely a command and he whined.

  
  


At least that got Hank to groan, both hands now playing with him. One wrapped around both dicks, and the other spread his slit open further, pressing his middle finger in. Gavin squirmed like hell, not used to the feeling. It was overwhelming, so good—too good. As soon as Hank got the second knuckle in Gavin pulled tight, trying to suck that finger in more as his release clouded the water between them.

“ _ Shit _ . You… You really are new to this… Damn you’re so cute, wiggling like that. Maybe I won’t let you return, keep you here, feed you… Fuck you every day, feel you squirm on my cock.” Hank had him weeping as he kept up the teasing, and Gavin was hard again within a couple minutes. In the back of his head, he remembered why he was here in the first place, but he couldn’t care at this moment. This sounded like the deal of a lifetime to him right now, and it was the tentacle in his mouth that kept him from begging for that.

“There we go. Look at you, you’re still trying to pull me in. Don’t worry Gavin, you’ll get something much better.” Gavin felt another tentacle slide up his tail to his hole, and he whined, sucking hard on the one in his mouth. Until it was removed, dragging down his chest before wrapping around the back of his head.

  
  


“ _ Hank! _ ” He didn’t care that he sounded desperate, he was, and the old man laughed at it.

“Listen to you! Shh, now, I’m giving it to you. You still good with all this?”

“Yes! Yes yes yes—fuck me, please—please!” His face felt on fire as he tried to beg with his eyes. Maybe he could just avoid this area completely too—he never thought he’d beg to be fucked, but here he was.

“Good boy.” The tentacle slid in, getting thicker as it went, and Gavin cursed, panting and letting out hiccuped moans. It corkscrewed inside him and he screamed again, his throat cutting him off as Hank completely filled him and kept pushing in.

“Too much—too big—Hank—Hank!” He groaned as it finally stopped, the other giving him a moment to adjust. The tip wiggled, getting high pitched keens as all he could do was turn his head.

  
  


“And I haven’t even moved yet.” He didn’t have time to prepare for Hank to do so. He slid out easily and pushed back in, and all Gavin could do was lay there and take it, getting louder as he screamed and cursed. Eventually, he was kissed, still loud even muffled, and Hank got faster. Gavin dug his nails into his palm, unable to move anything else, and he tensed up as pleasure coiled in his guts again.

Then Hank slammed in, and he felt his release travel through the tentacle and into him. He screeched as he came again, tightening around Hank and milking him. Slowly, the other limbs removed from his skin, popping sometimes where the cups suctioned on. Gavin sobbed at the over-sensitivity of it, hearing Hank’s mumbled coos to calm him.

Finally, he pulled out, and he felt fingers coax him back into his slit. It felt weird to have Hank’s release still in him, but good. He wanted this again, but for right now, he settled with how he was gently laid down. Now Hank wrapped around him, arms around his middle while he tangled his tentacles around Gavin’s tail.

  
  


“I… I need to go back but…”

“You do need to go back. And now you know where I am… You’re welcome back anytime you like Gavin.” Gavin turned his head, tucking his face into Hank’s chest and smiling.

“Good, cause you ruined me for anyone else.” At that he got a deep laugh, fingers pressing into his skin.

“Damn right I did.”


End file.
